Loras Tyrell (serial)
.}} , spalony żywcem w eksplozji wywołanej przez Cersei Lannister |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Renly Baratheon Olyvar |rodzina = Olenna Tyrell – babcia Mace Tyrell – ojciec Alerie Tyrell – matka Margaery Tyrell – siostra |ród = Tyrell |przynależność = Ród Tyrell |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |wspomniany = |debiut = Wilk i Lew |ostatni występ = Wichry zimy |aktor = Finn Jones }}Ser Loras Tyrell, znany także jako Rycerz Kwiatów – trzeci i najmłodszy syn lorda Wysogrodu Mace’a Tyrella i lady Alerie Hightower ze Starego Miasta, lord dowódca Tęczowej Gwardii króla Renly’ego, a później zaprzysiężony rycerz Gwardii Królewskiej. Brat Margaery. Biografia Wczesne życie Ser Loras Tyrell jest synem Lady Alerie Hightower i Lorda Mace'a Tyrella, Wielkiego Marszałka Reach i Namiestnika Południa. Reach jest jednym z regionów składających się na Siedem Królestw, a Ród Tyrell jest jednym z Wielkich Rodów Królestwa. Loras został wychowany w siedzibie rodziny Wysogrodzie. Loras jest spadkobiercą Wysogrodu oraz dziedzicem wszystkich tytułów Tyrellów, ten status, wraz z jego umiejętnościami i dobrym wyglądem, czyni go prawdopodobnie najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem w całym Westeros. Loras jest utalentowanym rycerzem znanym z wielu zwycięstw turniejowych i dobrego wyglądu, dzięki czemu jest popularny wśród ludzi, a zwłaszcza wśród młodych kobiet. Loras jest jednym z niewielu rycerzy, którym udało się pokonać budzącego grozę Jaime'ego Lannistera w pojedynku. Jest powszechnie znany jako „Rycerz Kwiatów”, ponieważ róża jest symbolem Rodu Tyrellów i dlatego nosi zbroję zdobioną kwiatami. Loras jest byłym giermkiem lorda Renly'ego Baratheona i jego kochankiem. Na początku serii Loras jest w Królewskiej Przystani, aby rywalizować w turniejach. Sezon 1 Gdy Catelyn Stark przybywa do Królewskiej Przystani z wiadomością o zamachu na Brana przez człowieka z nożem, Littlefinger przyznaje iż to był jego nóż. Nóż ten jednak stracił przez przegranie zakładu z Tyrionem Lannisterem, który obstawił na Lorasa Tyrella, podczas gdy Littlefinger obstawił na Jaime'ego Lannistera. Zwycięzcą walki został ser Loras Tyrell, i nóż od wtedy należał do Tyriona Lannistera. Z uwagi na niezbity dowód Catelyn wzięła Tyriona Lannistera do niewoli. Ser Loras bierze udział w turnieju Namiestnika, i w jednym z pojedynków ma zmierzyć się z Ser Gregorem Clegane'em. Przed walką daje różę Sansie Stark, ale jednocześnie wymienia spojrzenie ze swoim kochankiem, Renly'm Baratheonem. Loras używa klaczy która jest w upale, aby zdenerwować i zszokować wierzchowca Gregora, ponieważ znany jest on z tego, że faworyzuje niesfornych ogierów, co ułatwia jego wysadzenie. Wściekły Gregor ścina mieczem głowę swojego konia, a następnie atakuje Lorasa. Brat Gregora, Sandor, interweniuje i ratuje życie Lorasowi. Mimo że Loras ma walczyć z Sandorem w kolejnej rundzie, Loras ogłasza Sandora mistrzem, za zgodą tłumu. Kiedy Loras podnosi rękę Sandora, ogłaszając go zwycięzcą, Sandor wygląda na nieco zagubionego, ponieważ nie jest przyzwyczajony do uwielbienia i aprobaty opinii publicznej. Loras goli pierś Renly'ego w swojej komnacie. Renly komentuje, ile zbroja Lorasa musiała kosztować jego ojca. Dyskutują o sukcesji, a Loras sugeruje, aby Renly sam zajął Żelazny Tron, gdyby cokolwiek stało się królowi Robertowi. Renly podkreśla, że jest czwarty w rzędzie do tronu, za swoimi siostrzeńcami Joffreyem, Tommenem i jego bratem Stannisem. Loras odprawia ich, mówiąc, że Joffrey jest potworem, Tommen jest za młody, a Stannis nie ma charyzmy. Loras sugeruje, że zwykli ludzie poparliby Renly'ego, który jest bardziej znany i popularny. Loras sugeruje, że jego ród poparłby i sfinansował roszczenia Renly'ego. Po tym, jak Robert Baratheon zostaje ranny i najprawdopodobniej nie przeżyje, Renly proponuje Eddardowi Starkowi, odebranie Joffrey'a matce, zanim Cersei zdoła zjednoczyć swoje siły, ale Eddard postanawia nie działać, dopóki Robert żyje. Następnego dnia dowiaduje się, że Renly i Loras uciekli z miasta wraz ze swoimi lojalnymi sługami i ostatni raz widziano ich jadących na południe. Tywin Lannister dowiaduje się, że Renly zamierza przejąć Żelazny Tron, do czego wcześniej namawiał go Loras. Sezon 2 Renly ogłasza się królem Westeros przy wsparciu Rodu Tyrellów. Gromadzi armię ponad 100 000 ludzi z Reach i Krain Burzy. Umacnia swój sojusz, poprzez ślub z siostrą Lorasa, Margaery. Obozuje swoją armią w pobliżu Końca Burzy i organizuje turniej dla swoich ludzi. Margaery kibicuje Lorasowi, gdy ten rozbraja swojego przeciwnika. Jego rywalowi udaje się powalić go na nogi. Loras ustępuje, gdy jego przeciwnik unosi przyłbicę i zaczyna trzymać nóż blisko jego twarzy. Renly gratuluje wojownikom i wzywa zwycięzcę do przodu. Rozkazuje zdjąć hełm. Tłum jest zszokowany, gdy okazuje się iż wojownik to kobieta: Brienne z Tarthu. Margaery mówi, że Loras walczył dzielnie, a Renly się z nią zgadza. Renly oferuje Brienne wszystko, o co poprosi. Kobieta prosi o dołączenie do Gwardii Królewskiej, a Renly się zgadza. Loras nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Do obozu przybywa Catelyn Stark i wymienia pozdrowienia z Renly'm, który obiecuje wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za egzekucję Neda Starka. Loras przerywa, by zapytać, czy Robb wymaszerował już przeciwko Tywinowi Lannisterowi. Catelyn odpowiada iż nie zna strategii Robba i, że nie ujawniłaby jej, gdyby ją znała. Loras mówi, że Robb powinien był wziąć udział, a nie wysłać matkę. Catelyn odpowiada, że Robb prowadzi wojnę w przeciwieństwie do Lorasa. Renly mówi Catelyn aby poszła za nim Renly i Loras całują się namiętnie w namiocie Renly'ego. Renly rozbiera kochanka i zostawia pocałunek na jego mocno posiniaczonej piersi. Loras zatrzymuje go i narzeka, że nominacja Brienne do Gwardii Królewskiej jest kolejnym upokorzeniem po tym, jak pokonała go w turnieju. Renly powołuje się na oddanie Brienne, a następnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Loras jest zazdrosny. Loras zaprzecza zazdrości, szydząc z niej nazywając ją „ślicznotką”. Renly zaczyna rozpinać spodnie Lorasa, mówiąc, że mu to wynagrodzi. Loras zatrzymuje go i mówi, że tej nocy musi poświęcić uwagę innemu Tyrellowi. Przypomina Renly'emu o jego obowiązkach wobec ich sojuszu i ostrzega go, że wasale plotkują, że jego narzeczona nadal jest dziewicą, a są już dwa tygodnie po ślubie. Renly nie wierzy w dziewictwo Margaery, a Loras mówi, że nadal jest oficjalnie dziewicą przed pójściem z nim do łóżka. Renly nie jest w stanie iść do łóżka z Margaery, a ona ujawnia, że jest w pełni świadoma jego związku z Lorasem. Margaery, że poprosi o pomoc swojego brata, by „zacząć”, i przypomina Renly'emu o znaczeniu spłodzenia spadkobiercy. Petyr Baelish przybywa później do obozu i proponuje otworzyć bramy Królewskiej Przystani dla Renly'ego. Loras prowadzi Margaery przez obóz i zostawia ją w namiocie Renly'ego, gdzie czeka na nią Petyr. Petyr ujawnia swoją wiedzę na temat związku Renly'ego i Lorasa, ale Margaery nie czuje się zastraszona i potwierdza swą lojalność wobec Renly'ego. Renly spotyka swojego starszego brata, Stannisa Baratheona, na wybrzeżu Krain Burzy, aby się z nim skontaktować. Stannisowi towarzyszą Melisandre, ser Davos Seaworth i kilku strażników. Renly'emu towarzyszą Catelyn Stark, Brienne i Loras wraz z własnymi strażnikami. Nie są w stanie dojść do kompromisu, a Renly utrzymuje, że byłby lepszym władcą niż Stannis. Stannis zawraca konia i odjeżdża, gdy Melisandre ostrzega Renly'ego, by pomyślał grzechach, ponieważ „Noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów”. Renly pyta, czy jego towarzysze mogą uwierzyć, że kiedyś kochał Stannisa. Renly zostaje później zamordowany przez Cień sprowadzony na świat przez Melisandre tuż po tym, jak zgodził się na sojusz z Rodem Starków. Brienne znajduje się nad ciałem Renly'ego, pokrytym jego krwią. Jest mylnie obwiniana o morderstwo i jest zmuszona zabić dwóch Gwardzistów Królewskich Renly'ego w samoobronie przed ucieczką z obozu z Catelyn. Loras czuwa nad ciałem swojego kochanka w namiocie dowodzenia. Margaery niespokojnie kroczy za bratem. Mówi Lorasowi, że muszą wrócić do domu, ale on nie odpowiada. Lord Petyr „Littlefinger” Baelish wchodzi i wita ich. Loras natychmiast rozkazuje mu wyjść z namiotu. Littlefinger ostrzega ich, że Stannis będzie za godzinę i że kiedy dotrze, chorążowie Renly'ego opowiedzą się za nim. Mówi, że ich towarzysze będą walczyć o przywilej sprzedania ich królowi Stannisowi. Loras wstaje, wyciąga miecz i pyta, czy Littlefinger też chce to zrobić. Petyr zwraca uwagę, że rozmawia z nimi, a nie ze Stannisem. Margaery odsuwa ostrze brata od Littlefingera i ostrzega go, że nie mają czasu. Loras mówi Margaery, by wróciła do Wysogrodu i mówi, że nie ucieknie przed Stannisem. Margaery mówi, że Brienne zabiła Renly'ego, a Loras twierdzi, że żadne z nich tak naprawdę w to nie wierzy. Pyta ją, kto mógł najwięcej zyskać na zabiciu Renly'ego, a Littlefinger odpowiada że Stannis. Loras przysięga iż pomści Renly'ego zabijając Stannisa. Margaery mówi, że nie mogą zostać. Loras ze łzami wraca do ciała Renly'ego i mówi, że byłby dobrym królem. Littlefinger pyta Lorasa, czego najbardziej pragnie, na co Loras odpowiada zemsty. Mówi, że zemsta zawsze była silną motywacją, ale ostrzega Lorasa, że jeśli zostanie, nie będzie miał szansy zabić Stannisa. Littlefinger mówi Lorasowi, by był mądry, jeśli chce sprawiedliwości. Margaery mówi swojemu bratu, że nie pomści Renly'ego z grobu. Prosi go, by przyprowadził ich konie, gładząc jego włosy. Wstaje z łoża, na którym leży ciało Renly'ego i spełnia na jej prośbę. Przed bitwą pod Oxcross dwóch wartowników Lannisterów debatuje, kto jest największym szermierzem w Westeros. Typują ser Gregora Clegane i ser Jaime'a Lannistera, ale gdy jeden z nich obstawia Lorasa Tyrella, drugi mówi, że Loras Tyrell nie jest wielkim szermierzem, ponieważ dźgał Renly'ego od lat, a ten nie umierał. Petyr otrzymał zgodę od Lorda Tywina Lannistera na zawarcie sojuszu z rodem Tyrellów. Loras zakłada zbroję Renly'ego, aby walczyć u boku rodu Lannisterów w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem. Jego siły przybywają, gdy Stannis szturmuje Bramę Błotną, a ich szarża kawalerii niszczy ludzi Stannisa. Loras towarzyszy Tywinowi w sali tronowej, aby ogłosić zwycięstwo. Ci, którzy odegrali kluczową rolę w zapewnieniu zwycięstwa Joffreya, zostali wezwani do sali tronowej, aby otrzymać wdzięczność króla i nagrodę za ich wyczyn. Loras prosi o połączenie Rodu Tyrellów i Baratheonów poprzez małżeństwo między jego siostrą Margaery i Joffreyem, na co Joffrey wyraża zgodę, po „przekonaniu” przez małą radę, że jego ślub z Sansą Stark nie jest już konieczny ani pożądany. Sezon 3 Loras i Margaery zapraszają Joffreya i Cersei na kolację, podczas których dyskutują o przystosowaniu się do życia w Królewskiej Przystani. Kiedy Cersei krytykuje niedawną wizytę Margaery w Zapchlonym Tyłku, Loras poetycko opowiada o charytatywnej pracy swojej siostry w Wysogrodzie. Joffrey wydaje się być uspokojony słowami Lorasa, Cersei natomiast nie, jej wrogość wzrasta, gdy Margaery stwierdza, że krew Tyrelli jest ciepła (co sugeruje, że Cersei ma zimną krew). Kilka dni później Loras przekazuje Lady Sansie że jej siostra chce aby dołączyła do niej i Lady Olenny w ogrodzie. Podczas spaceru Sansa próbuje przypomnieć Lorasowi o ich pierwszym spotkaniu na Turnieju Namiestnika wiele miesięcy wcześniej. Chociaż Loras najwyraźniej o tym zapomniał, mówi że sobie przypomniał, aby jej nie urazić. Odchodzi, gdy spotykają Margaery. Kilka chwil później Olenna przypomina Margaery i Sansie, że Loras wyróżnia się młodością i zdolnościami w walce, ale nie jest mądrym człowiekiem (co było oczywiste bo poparł roszczenia Renly'ego.) Natomiast uświadomiły sobie, że Petyr Baelish zbliża się do Sansy i że po przegraniu wojny przez Robba Starka, Sansa będzie ostatnim dziedzicem Rodu Starków oraz kluczem do Północy, Olenna według sugestii Varysa, nakazuje Margaery, by ofiarowała rękę Lorasa za mąż za Sansę. Najwyraźniej Loras chętnie postępuje zgodnie z planem, a Sansa chce zobaczyć jego walkę, choć Loras narzeka, że nie ma prawdziwego wyzwania. Po jego zwycięstwie jeden z giermków Lorasa, Olyvar, oświadcza, że chciałby zobaczyć, jak Loras walczy z godnym przeciwnikiem. Później Loras i Olyvar odbywają stosunek płciowy. Loras pyta, skąd Olyvar wiedział, że Loras woli męskie towarzystwo, ponieważ nawet jego przyszła panna młoda nie ma pojęcia o jego skłonnościach. Olyvar mówi mu że one nigdy nie wiedzą. Loras nie wie, że Olyvar jest szpiegiem pracującym dla Littlefingera, który następnie mówi mu o zaręczynach Lorasa z Sansą. Informacje te są następnie przekazane Cersei, która informuje Tywina. Następnie Tywin postanawia udaremnić plan Tyrellów i ich rosnące wpływy, zmuszając Sansę do zaręczyn z Tyrionem Lannisterem i Lorasa do zaręczyn z Cersei. Loras i Sansa spędzają razem więcej czasu w następnych tygodniach, nie wiedząc jeszcze o nowych planach małżeńskich Lannisterów. Loras mówi, że zawsze chciał wielkiego wesela z dużą ilością gości i dobrym turniejem, choć nie wspomniał o pannie młodej, gdy Sansa spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, Loras dodał że marzył również o najpiękniejszej na świecie pannie młodej. Sansa wyraża swoje szczęście i że nie może się doczekać wyjazdu do Wysogrodu. Loras zgadza się z nią, mówiąc, że Królewska Przystań jest „najstraszniejszym miejscem na świecie”. Następnie Sansa i Loras zostają poinformowani o nowych ustaleniach i oboje są niezmiernie niezadowoleni perspektywą małżeństwa z Lannisterami. Loras, jako osoba o wysokiej randze w Czerwonej Twierdzy, później wraz z siostrą i babcią udał się na ślub Sansy z Tyrionem w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Podczas uczty weselnej Olenna denerwuje go, przypominając mu, że jego siostra wkrótce będzie jego przybraną córką, przez co Loras wychodzi. Tyrion później widzi go spoglądającego w dół z górnej galerii i współczująco podnosi szklankę. Loras widzi Cersei, wyglądającą przez okno, i próbuje trochę porozmawiać, ale ta niegrzecznie go odpycha. Sezon 4 Babcia Lorasa, Olenna Tyrell, gratuluje Brienne z Tarthu za pokonanie swojego wnuka podczas walki w obozie króla Renly'ego, opisując go jako „głupiego małego chłopca”. Loras uczestniczy w ślubie swojej siostry i króla Joffreya, jest wyraźnie zadowolony po krótkim flircie z Oberynem Martellem, po czym konfrontuje się z Jaime'em Lannisterem i rozmawiają o zaręczynach Lorasa z Cersei. Jaime próbuje zastraszyć Lorasa, by odwołał ślub, ostrzegając go, że Cersei zamorduje go podczas snu wraz z dziećmi, które razem poczną. Pomimo braku przywiązania do Cersei, Loras odpowiada Jaime'owi, że on również nigdy nie będzie w stanie poślubić Cersei, wyraźnie zdając sobie sprawę z relacji Jaime'ego i Cersei. Odchodzi, pozostawiając zaskoczonego Jaime'ego. Podczas komediowego przedstawienia Wojny Pięciu Królów przez karły, Loras patrzy, jak ten ubrany jak Stannis (jeździ na Melisandre) atakuje innego ubranego jak Renly (jeżdżącego na Lorasie). Zgodnie z sekwencją, w której krasnolud Stannis dźga krasnoluda Renly'ego, Loras, zrozpaczony i zniesmaczony, całkowicie opuszcza wesele i nie wraca. Joffrey zostaje później otruty, po czym Tyrion zostaje oskarżony o morderstwo. Olenna Tyrell jest prawdziwym sprawcą. Loras uczestniczy później w koronacji Tommena Baratheona. Później Cersei zgadza się poślubić Lorasa dwa tygodnie po ślubie Tommena z Margaery, miesiąc po koronacji. Wraz z siostrą i ojcem Loras jest później obecny na procesie Tyriona, choć nie wiadomo, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jego babka otruła Joffreya. Sezon 5 Podczas pogrzebu Tywina Loras próbuje zbliżyć się do Cersei, mówiąc o tym, jak rzekomo przerażający był Tywin, ale Cersei go ignoruje i odchodzi. Pewnej nocy Loras jest w łóżku z Olyvarem, rozmawiając o możliwości odwiedzenia Dorne lub jakiegokolwiek miejsca daleko od Królewskiej Przystani, chwilę później Margaery weszła do pokoju. Upomina Lorasa że już są spóźnieni na kolację z królem Tommenem. Po odejściu Olyvara Margaery nalega, aby jej brat był bardziej dyskretny, szczególnie w Czerwonej Twierdzy. Loras przestał się tym przejmować, ponieważ wie, że i tak wszyscy o nim szepczą. Loras jest zaskoczony swobodną postawą Margaery, ponieważ śmierć Tywina oznacza, że Cersei nie będzie musiała poślubić Lorasa i nie zostanie z nim wysłana do Wysogrodu, co oznacza, że Margaery będzie musiała rywalizować ze swoją teściową w stolicy. Margaery sugeruje, że tak nie musi być. Loras jest obecny podczas ceremonii ślubnej Tommena Baratheona i jego siostry Margaery. Podczas treningu Loras zostaje schwytany przez Lancela Lannistera i Wiarę Wojującą. Lancel mówi Lorasowi, że „złamał Prawa Ludzkie i Boskie”. Margaery domyśla się, że aresztowanie Lorasa było częściowo działaniem Cersei, aby podważyć nową królową. Tommen później próbuje uwolnić Lorasa, konfrontując się ze swoją matką, a następnie próbuje porozmawiać z Wielkim Wróblem, ale żadne z nich nie przynosi owoców, co skłoniło Margaery do napisania listu do Olenny. Podczas jego świętego śledztwa Wiary, nieco rozczochrany Loras zostaje przesłuchany przez Wielkiego Wróbla na temat jego związku z Renlym. Loras zaprzecza, że był kochankiem Renly'ego, mówiąc Wielkiemu Wróbelowi, że byli tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale nie może spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zaprzecza także, że spał z jakimkolwiek innym mężczyzną. Poproszona o zeznanie Margaery wspiera swojego brata. Wielki Wróbel wzywa następnie zaskakującego świadka ku przerażeniu Lorasa: Olyvara, który zgodnie z instrukcjami Cersei, informuje sąd, że on i Loras byli w związku, chociaż składa fałszywe zeznania na niekorzyść Lorasa, kiedy Olyvar tak naprawdę tym, którego Littlefinger poprosił o poszukiwanie Lorasa i uwiedzenie go, aby uzyskać informacje o Tyrellach. Loras jest wściekły i próbuje zaatakować Olyvara, ale ten pozostawał spokojny. Prowadzi to do aresztowania Margaery za krzywoprzysięstwo i procesu przed bogami Lorasa. Sezon 6 Margaery może odwiedzać Lorasa w więzieniu. Jest wyczerpany i zniszczony przez przez Wiarę Wojującą. Margaery próbuje zmusić go do walki o siebie i mówi że jest przyszłością Tyrellów, ale Loras twierdzi, że po prostu chce, aby jego uwięzienie się skończyło i że chce się zgodzić na ich żądania. Loras zaczyna płakać w niekontrolowany sposób, a jego siostra przytula go do piersi. Rankiem podczas rozprawy drżący Loras pozostaje skulony na podłodze celi, powtarzając pod nosem kwestie, co sugeruje, że powiedziano mu, co powiedzieć z góry, i próbuje to zapamiętać. Jest zabrany ze swojej celi przez członków Wiary wojującej, po czym zostaje wykąpany, ogolony i obcięty. Następnie zostaje postawiony przed Wielkim Wróblem i zgromadzonymi ludźmi w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Loras stwierdza, że rozprawa nie będzie konieczna, ponieważ chce przyznać się do winy za wszystkie postawione mu zarzuty. Wyznaje, że spał z innymi mężczyznami, w tym z Renlym, a jego głos łamie się z emocji, gdy wypowiada imię Renly, po czym Wielki Wróbel odwraca się i patrzy na Margaery w bardzo wyraźny sposób. Emocje Lorasa związane z wypowiedzeniem imienia Renly'ego, powodują że Wielki Wróbel patrzy na Margaery z widocznym niezadowoleniem, sugeruje to, że Loras tak naprawdę nie został poddany praniu mózgu, i nie uwierzył, że jego relacje z Renlym były złe, ale był zobowiązany udawać, że tak jest w celu przekonania Wielkiego Wróbla, by wypuścił go z więzienia. Spojrzenie Wielkiego Wróbla na Margaery sugeruje, że powiedziała mu, że Loras naprawdę się nawrócił, ale emocje Lorasa, gdy wspomniał o Renlym, spowodowały, że Wielki Wróbel zaczął być sceptycznie nastawiony. Jednak Loras pospiesznie zbiera się ponownie, a kiedy wymienia wiele innych rzeczy, które Wiara uważa za zbrodnie, Wielki Wróbel znów wydaje się przekonany. W ramach spowiedzi i prośby o litość Loras musi wyrazić zgodę na przyłączenie się do Wiary Wojującej i zrzec się swojego dziedzictwa. Siedmioramienna gwiazda zostaje następnie wyryta na jego czole przez brata Lancela, na co jego siostra i ojciec patrzą z przerażeniem. Kiedy Cersei nie pojawia się na własnej rozprawie, Margaery zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Próbuje uciekać razem ze swoim bratem, ale Wróble im nie pozwalają, i chwilę później wszyscy ludzie którzy byli w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora giną przez wybuch dzikiego ognia, wśród ofiar są m.in. Loras, Margaery, Mace Tyrell, Wielki Wróbel i Kevan Lannister Galeria Loras Tyrell.jpg Knight_of_the_Flowers.png|Loras na Turnieju Namiestnika. Sandor, Gregor & Loras 1x05.jpg|Gregor Clegane po ataku na Lorasa. Sandor champion 1x05.png|Ser Loras ogłasza Sandora Clegane zwycięzcą turnieju. Loras and Renly.jpg|Loras goli swojego kochanka, Renly’ego. Loras Tyrell infobox.jpg BrienneAfterJoust.jpg|Loras i Brienne podczas turnieju. Tywin court 2x10.jpg|Ceremonia zwycięstwa. Loras ValarMorghulis Armor.jpg| Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion i Sansa z Tywinem, Cersei, Joffreyem, lord Varysem, Wielkim Maesterem Pycellem, Margaery, lady Olenną i Lorasem. Loras and Cersei 3x08.jpg|Loras Tyrell z Cersei Lannister. Loras Tyrell The Climb.jpg Loras-Tyrell-S4-EP-02-T-L-a-t-R.jpg| Margaery and Loras Tyrell 4x06.jpg|Loras ze swoją siostrą. Loras Tyrell, Sons of the Harpy (episode), Costumes- The Seven Kingdoms.jpeg|Loras aresztowany przez Wiarę Wojującą. LorasHD3x06-0.png|Loras podczas śledztwa Wiary. Loras season five trailer.png|Loras powstrzymany przed atakiem na Olyvara. The Winds of Winter 31.jpeg|Loras i jego siostra chwilę przed śmiercią. de:Loras Tyrell en:Loras Tyrell es:Loras Tyrell fr:Loras Tyrell it:Loras Tyrell ru:Лорас Тирелл zh:洛拉斯·提利尔 Kategoria:Członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wysogrodu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Ród Tyrell Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Wyznawcy Wiary Siedmiu